F R E A K S
by TurTle2001
Summary: I, son of the boogieman, just want to flip a big, fat bird out to the Man in the Moon. Do you really hate me that much? I mean, you could of put laxatives in my drink, or even give me an chorizo burrito that would have sent me to the toilet for two hours. Why did you have to force me to work with my old enemy, daughter of Frost, to save the world? (Involves some Jelsa, mostly OCs)
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Foul language, violence etc ahead. Just to set up the realism.**

Running. Panting. Aching calves and sore throats.

Blaring police sirens echoed in the streets as a scraggly group raced down the rough sidewalks of a neighborhood in San Fransisco. The chilling sea air roared in the group's ears, and it cooled the beads of sweat dripping down their faces. Full tattered pillowcases dangled in their clammy fists. The former quiet town stood in the dark with only the rusty street lamps and the red and blue flashes illuminating the night.

"Why the hell did you park the car so far away?!" A rangy, scrawny young woman with mangy red hair hollered.

"There was no parking!" replied a heavy breathing, chunky younger boy. "There was a party goin' on at that pizzeria across the street!"

"I told you to stay in the damn car", muttered the skinny red head. "Your dumbass had to come with us."

"Hey, I wanted to do to something for once!" refuted the chunky, young, dark haired teen.

"Justin, your fatass would've been more helpful if you did what I told you."

Justin's face reddened as his dark, coal eyes hardened. "You guys do all of the action."

"Well you did something", the older girl mumbled. She then gestured her hand to the cops drawing nearer and nearer.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW, YOU IDIOT?!" she yelled.

"You idiots need to zip it", a girl with short, dark, gelled hair with a blond streak snapped. "Just keep running and don't let them see your face."

"Well, they're going to see our faces anyway, aren't they?" the taller one exclaimed. " _Someone_ had to go and park the damn truck so far away!"

"You know what, Vanessa", growled Justin. "I'm really getting tired of your-"

"Oh my god, seriously, shut up!" the other girl grunted. "The car wouldn't even work anyway. Look how close they are!"

The police squad was almost at their heels and officers were already yelling for them to halt.

"Casey's right", the youngest boy with jet black hair agreed. "We wouldn't even get time to start the car." He lowered his head. "But I think think I can help..."

They all glanced at the timid, pale-skinned boy, and faced their path once again.

"The ghost finally speaks", Vanessa muttered.

The buildings began to grow more distant as the gang ran down the steep path. The fishy air became stronger, and the air grew more colder.

"Alright", Vanessa started. "There are some allies down there that we might be able to use. They're pretty dark too."

"Can't he just do it _now_?" Justin whined.

"Nu-uh", Vanessa answered. "There's no time. There are many turns down there that the cops can't get to. If we do it now, they'll know what he is, and we can't have that. Charlie..."

She peered over her shoulder, staring at Charlie's startled, obsidian eyes. The edges of Vanessa's mouth twitched and crept across her face, baring her snake-like grin.

"Charlie's our weapon", she snarled.

Charlie looked back into the older teen's empty eyes, yet furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. Vanessa turned his head and saw a possible path.

"Aight. Turn right _now_."

The group did as they were commanded, and the tires screamed as the police cars swerved. The passage was too narrow for the vehicles to enter, so the officers jumped out of their automobiles and dashed after the kids.

The group kept racing down the dark pathway. " _Now?_ " Justin asked.

"No. Keep moving!"

They swerved through turns and tight narrow dirty paths with crusty, battered brick walls looming over them. They came at a halt when what was in front of them was a rusty iron fence and a few grimy garbage bins.

Vanessa cursed under her breath and ran her fingers through her greasy hair. Justin held his nose at the horrid smell, as Casey examined the run down fence. There wasn't enough space to climb the fence itself, for there were dumpsters on each side of it.

 _Dumpsters..._ Casey thought. Casey tied the bag on one of the belt straps of her pants. She bit her lip and clenched her hands around one greasy edge of the dumpster. She could feel her last meal bubbling inside her and wanting to escape out of her mouth just at the sight at what was in the trash itself. She climbed up and placed one foot on the slimy edge that faced the other giant trash can. She quickly swung her foot on the edge that was closest to the fence, and she grabbed the rough top of the gate and threw herself over. She felt a sharp sting as she landed on her feet.

Her friends eyed her every move as footsteps grew nearer and nearer.

"Guys, c'mon!" she urged.

"Get up there, Jus", Vanessa hissed as she shoves Justin's shoulder. The fat boy scowled as he tried to repeat Casey's moves, and he did so clumsily. He jumped over and landed on his side, and yelped as a searing pain crept across his forearm to his hand.

"AH FUCK!" He hollered. "MY ARM!"

"We don't have time for this!" Casey yelled, as she grabbed Justin to the side as they waited for the others to jump across. The circular lights from around the corner appeared on the walls as the steps grew louder and faster. Vanessa's heart rammed against her chest and a hundred thoughts were swimming in her head. She panicked and hurriedly jumped across the dumpster and over the fence. Her friends looked at her with large eyes.

"Where's Charlie?" Justin whimpered when holding on to his arm.

Vanessa felt her hands tremble at those words as she quickly spun around to see if he was still there.

"Hey Kid?!" she cried.

"I'm right here."

They all spun around to see the young hooded boy ahead of them. Vanessa let out a soft chuckle of relief and the rest looked at him with awe.

"THERE THEY ARE!" The officers pointed their lights at the kids.

"Go, go, go!" Casey helped Justin up as they all hurried down the large brick hall.

Left, right, right, forward...

The allies was like a huge maze, with rodents squeaking and scampering off to the sides, and putrid odors burning their nostrils.

"He can't send something to distract them?" Casey panted.

"No!" Vanessa yelled. "They can't _know_."

Then they came to a stop. The end of the ally. A large crusted wall stood in front of them. There were no windows or doors on the sides that they could reach to. They were stuck.

"Dammit!" Casey growled.

"Hey", Vanessa said softly as she walked over to Charlie. "We need you to do your thing."

The young boy pursed his lips and gulped.

"I-I'll try", he stammered.

"' _Try?'"_ Casey marched to Charlie. "You don't get to ' _try'._ You _do_ it."

She switched out her blade that glowed in the moonlight and held it at his face. Charlie stepped back as he eyed the knife.

"If you don't get us out of here-" she snarled.

Vanessa threw Casey's arm away and shoved her off to the side.

"Get off of 'em", she growled. She placed her hands on Charlie's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You c _an_ get is out of here, right?" she said.

Charlie was shaken, but he nodded and shut his eyes tight. Vanessa backed away as Charlie held out his hands in front of him. Soft, dark particles of sand curled around his fingers and his palms. The sand was as dark as midnight, and it crept from beneath him and began to wrap its tentacle like arms around the legs of the gang. Casey gasped and Justin's eyes grew to the size of baseballs, but Vanessa knew what was happening and stayed put.

The lamps in the ally flickered as the sand crawled on the walls, devouring any visible light. The flashlights appeared again, and the crew could hear their voices grew louder.

"Hurry up, kid!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Charlie's eyelids pulled apart, revealing glowing golden irises with scleras as dark as the sand that was engulfing the area. The dust began to stir like a blizzard, and his appearance began to fade.

Like a ghost.

The others began to notice that they too were also starting to disappear. The cloud of black sand began to grow darker and was practically swallowing them whole. Their breathing became shaken, as their environment began to fade. They all stared at the boy with menacing, glowing eyes, like those of a tiger who is creeping in the dark forest, ready to feed on its prey. They _felt_ like trapped prey. The group's hearts were pounding as they fell into the darkness.  
Then Charlie clenched his hands, and everything started to swirl.

The cops were sprinting down the ally and they swerved around the corner to the dead end. Except something wasn't right. The lights were back on and everything seemed normal. Their flashlights searched the area, but nothing seemed to be out of place. They were already bewildered by the fact the group just suddenly disappeared. That was until dark flakes began to drift from the sky.

The confused officers just assumed these were ashes, but they caught no sent of flames. Only the salty sea smell and the litter on the ground. The police were baffled and searched the area again and again.

The group was _gone._

 **S**


	2. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Well, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this. I know that it needs some fixing up to do, so I'm working on it.**

 **This may be a Jelsa story, but I promise you, this is more focused on the kids around that story. They aren't too involved here.**

 **"Did Jack and Elsa do the hoochie coochie?" NO! I'm serious, no. There will be an explanation on these...spirit kids...and how they came to be. I just wanted to make that clear.**

 **A lot of things will be explained, actually, if you continue along with the story.**

 **I plan on updating every week on Fridays, but I am also an AP student so I might not get to update as much as I would like to. Plus, writer's block can suck. I also have a Wattpad (weirdpotato123) and I plan to make announcements if I can't finish the chapter on time.**

 **Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoy this story. The first chapter will be up very soon.**

 **Also, I do not anything in this story but my original characters. Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and Frozen belongs to Disney. There is going to be violence and mild language in this. Possibly some scary stuff. That is all.**


	3. UPDATE

**Alright, I seriously owe you guys an apology.**

 **I promised that that I would update every Friday but HOLY CRAP! I haven't updated in a month. I'm currently a junior in a bunch of AP classes (and AP testing is hell) and I have failed to update this story. SHAME ON ME!**

 **Tomorrow I have an AP US History test, so I won't update today. However, I will update by the end of tomorrow. I have a chapter somewhat written up that needs some touches, and it's a** ** _LONG_** **one too. It might be a little crappy, but I really don't want to keep y'all waiting (if you're actually interested in this story.)**

 **So ye, that's what's goin on. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. Yet, thanks for reading this!**


	4. Chapter One

_Chapter One: I Nearly Die from Oversized Pillow Pets_

 _March 16, 2010_

 _Eight years ago._

The wide, vacant park in Salem was completely blanketed in snow, and a biting freeze caressed my face, making me shudder. Tiny white particles drifted from the murky sky and danced with the swaying wind, and the frozen street lamps were dimly lit that morning. Naked, bare trees staggered around the square area with a stone gazebo with frosted marble columns standing at the center.

The sun wasn't out, but there was still light; something I've haven't seen in along time. The nine-year-old me trudged through the crunchy layer of snow, hunched and shoving my numbing hands in my pockets. Though it was already March, it seemed like the season of winter wanted to extend its stay.

As time passed by, other kids started to flood the park, scooping up snowballs and throwing themselves on the ground to make snow angels.

I threw myself against a snow covered park bench, which was probably a bad idea because after, it would look like I had missed the bathroom. I studied the children playing. They were laughing. Smiling. Happy. They...were friends...

(Enter flashback)

 _"Do it."_

 _"I...I don't want to!"_

 _My clammy hands trembled around the cold rod of my scythe that I held close against my chest. His figure loomed over me, making me feel like an ant compared to a beetle._

 _"You are the son of the boogeyman. I expect you to act like one!"_

 _His voice boomed, making my legs shudder. The two children in front of me stopped catching the glowing fireflies of the night, and stared quizzically in my direction. Are they staring at me...or him?_

 _My father grabbed my hand and practically yanked it in front of me. "DO IT!" he boomed._

 _I reluctantly let the dark sand curl around my fingertips as it cumulated into an immense, dark figure. The creature approached the children on all four feet, its fur dark as night and its eyes glowed a bright yellow. Black dust circled around the sand bear, and the two children squeezed each other tight, their screams echoing throughout the neighborhood. Its roar shook the kids as tears slid down their cheeks. The children ran off, and the bear disintegrated, blending in with the darkness._

 _I fell to the ground when my father abruptly released my arm._

 _"I shouldn't have to have to scare them for you", he muttered._

 _"I...I don't want them to be scared of me!" I cried, my voice quavering. "I just wanted...them to...like..."_

 _I stared at the ground just before he grabbed me by the collar of my sweater and hoisted me up to his gloomy face._

 _"Who on Earth would want a powerless coward like you?" he snarled._

 _I whimpered, trying to break free of his grip by prying off his fingers._

 _"You were meant to be the Grim Reaper", he growled. "People like us are supposed remain in the dark. Nobody wants us."_

 _He released my collar and I dropped to the ground, panting with my heart ramming against my ribs. My father turned away from me._

 _"You're better off alone."_

 _I heard his footsteps grow quieter and quieter as my tears seeped into the rugged concrete._

 _(End flashback)_

I was brought back to reality when a snowball was thrown right at my face. As I dusted it off, I saw a group of older boys laughing and smirking in my direction. I need to pay more attention to my surroundings before zoning out like that.

The bulky, plump young men walked to me like lumpy marshmallows rolling in a bag. The one leading the obese wolf pack was a pale chunky boy with short bleach blond hair that basically exposed his mile long forehead. Shortly behind him was a scrawny, tan boy with floppy dark hair. The rest followed in that leader's footsteps, each imitating that malicious smile.

The blond boy loomed over me, and I could see his gaping abysses of nostrils. He grunted and snorted as the others gathered around me.

"Look at this wimp", he mocked, jabbing his finger into my collarbone. "He looks like one of them...uh...what're they called again Sam?"

"Uh dwarf?" The tan one replied, tilting his head.

"Nah, nah. Those short people."

"A smurf?"

"Does he look blue to you, ya dipshit?"

Well, internally I am.

"An oompa loompa, Jerry?"

"Yeah!" Jerry cackled. "An oompa loompa."

How many brain cells does this guy lack? I'm clearly as pale as the snow and don't look like an orange. I rolled my eyes, which could have been one of my greatest mistakes or the best choice I've ever made. That's because Jerry caught my actions, and glared.

"What a little punk", he muttered.

Well, if I died today, then I wouldn't have to return to my demon of a father. Then again, my tombstone would read: "Charles Black. Death by giant walking Pillow Pets."

Jerry grabbed me by the collar. "I don't see ya here often", he grumbled. "So let me tell ya a little something."

He pointed to a scraggly naked tree whose branches tried to reach the sunlight in different directions.

"That's _my_ tree", he sputtered. "That means that from this tree to that fence o'er there is my territory. That's why no one else is 'ere."

His gang nodded along with his statement.

"And you," he jabbed his finger into my chest, "you're trespassing.

"I'll let ya off with er warning now", he mumbled. "Better not see yer sorry ass here again."

I squinted at him, awaiting his release. I can't believe turds like him actually roam these parks. On top of that, his crew are like brainless cattle following the dull bull. Besides...

"I think planting trees are for the smart boys, no?"

Oh my god. I said that out loud, didn't I?

Jerry's face tensed, his sharp crystal eyes were like diamonds that longed to drill into my soul. His grip tightened, as he marched over to the misshapen tree and pounded me against it. I winced, feeling my breath get knocked out of me. His comrades followed behind him with menacing looks as Jerry rose his meaty fist behind him.

"If ye not gonna listen dat way", he snarled, "maybe I'll just nail it in ya!"

This was it. This is the story of how I die. Or so, that's how I _thought_ it would go.

Just seconds before Jerry's fist landed on my face, a snowball soared and smacked him in the face. The boy's face reddened like the burning sunset, and I could've sworn that snow melted rather quickly and dripped from his face.

His head snapped back at his group.

"Who da fuck did that?!" he bellowed. His friends trembled with widened eyes as the blood drained from their faces.

"It wasn't-I didn't-"

They stuttered, yet one of the boys slowly rose his quavering finger to a small figure squeaking in the distance. Jerry dropped me and a tree root smacked my tailbone. He squinted at the small, blue person waving their arms rather excitedly.

"HEY YOU FAT CHICKEN NUGGET!" They shouted. "YOU EVER HEARD OF BELTS?! YOUR PINK CHONIES ARE A NICE VIEW FROM WHERE I'M STANDING!"

Oh, so I'm not the only child that wants to die.

"AND WHATS UP WITH THAT HAIRLINE?! I THINK ID I WERE EVER UP CLOSE, I WOULD STILL NEED BINOCULARS TO SEE THEM!"

Jerry trudged slowly through the snow towards the child, his drooling friends right behind him. He pointed to Sam and another kid.

"Stay here with the runt", he hissed, as he and the rest of the group ran after the kid, who sprinted out of the park. Sam and the other kid, who wore ragged beanie and sunglasses, turned and looked down me. Sam's friend rolled his eyes.

"So, um, ye kid", Sam stammered. "Don't do anything until Jerry gets back."

Sam's friend slowly turned his head towards him in disbelief.

"What the fuck kind of sentence is _that?_ "

"Well, I, um-"

"You're saying 'Hey kid. Just wait right here until it's your turn to get your ass kicked."

"What I was trying to say-"

"Y'know what?" His friend turned to me. "Let's just kick his ass right now."

Sam shook, his eyes doubling in size. "W-what?!"

"Maybe Jerry would give us gold star sticker," the boy smiled.

"Or he'd pound both our asses for not getting his share", Sam retorted.

"Y'know, to Jerry, we're just henchmen that will never get paid."

"Yeah, well-"

"I'm tired of him always giving orders."

"Yes, I agree. But-"

The two bickered nonstop, basically losing their attention on me. This was my chance.

I slowly crawled out of their sight, then got up and ran it of the park.

The cold wind brushed against my face as I dashed down the old Boston streets. Old brick buildings and iced poles seemed to pass me as my little legs began to tire and move like cooked pasta noodles.

It wasn't long before I heard two more sets of quick footsteps and crazed shouts pursue me. They seriously don't know when they should quit, do they?

"Get back here!"

I swerved left at a corner, accidentally kicking a few pigeons that rolled like bowling pins down sidewalk. The boys were still on my tail, Sam slamming into frozen pole at the corner and the other boy tripping over a recovering pigeon. I rushed and bumped into metal chairs and grunting customers at a bakery, curses and shrieks being thrown at me. I could see the end of the sidewalk, where a streetlight stands. The walk signal is still on. I use all the energy I have in me to the edge. It's just right there-

 _ **WHAM!**_

 _"OW!"_

 _"AGH!"_

I slam my head and roll against the coarse concrete. What the hell was _that_?

I push myself up, my head throbbing and my legs weak.

"Ow..." A soft voice croaks.

I try lifting my eyelids to see someone who looked so familiar, and looked about my age. They were scrambled on the concrete in a thin, dark blue sweater and jeans. They lifted themselves up and quickly turned to me in shock. They looked...rather feminine.

A _girl?_

We froze for a second just observing each other as I could hear Jerry's voice from the other side of the sidewalk.

" _You!_ " The girl shouted.

"I-"The words couldn't escape my mouth. She was the one that saved me?

Without any hesitation, she grabbed my hand and practically pulled me into the street full of driving cars. "C'mon!"

Tires screeched and the cursing started again as we nearly got ran over before we made it to the other side. My throat was raw from panting so much and I have no clue where we're going. My hands felt clammy, but the girl's seemed to be the opposite. Her hand was delicate yet frigid, like ice. The group's grunts were surprisingly still behind us. The end of the sidewalk met a tangled frosted forest, one that the girl wasn't hesitant on entering. I yanked on her hand at that edge, peering down at the snowy slope with branches and logs planted in it.

"Trust me." I turned my head from the pounding herd behind us to large blue orbs. Her eyebrows furrowed under her... _white bangs_? Her lips pursed as she nodded slightly. I sighed and shut my eyes tight as we both tumbled down the snowy hill.

I swear I came into contact with fifty twigs and branches, and by the end I was covered in snow like a walking snowman. I tried dusting myself off until I saw how clean the girl was. Suddenly, we began to hear growls and scratches as we turned to see the crowd still coming.

 _ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

"Let's go!"

Scraggly trees tried to reach and scraped our clothes as we brushed through the woods. The snow grew steeper every now and then, slowing our pace. Our limbs felt like they were about to fall off, and we finally paused, holding our knees.

"They...they won't stop", she panted. It was true. These guys were seriously persistent on pounding us. I don't mind getting hurt that much; it isn't a pleasant feeling though. Yet, I don't want to see the one I dragged into this situation get hurt either.

"What do we do?" I managed to say. She fixated her blue eyes on me, turning back to the hurdling beasts, and then back at me. All of a sudden, she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close to her chest (Oh great. She's slightly taller than me.) She raised her arm in the air, and snow curled around her slender fingers. My eyes widened as the white flakes around us began to pick up and swirl around us. I flicked my head back towards her, feeling our warm breaths on each other's face. I became lost in her eyes as the snow began to build around us. They were like blue sapphires with an etched white design around her pupil. A design of...a snowflake. _She_ was controlling the snow. _She_ was the one with snowflakes in her eyes. _She_ was the one with the white hair. She...

I ceased to feel my heart leap, nor did I remember how to breathe at that moment. My hands began to shudder and beads of sweat slid down my face.

I know who _she_ is.

No. No, no, _no!_ It _can't_ be her. It just...

We were completely encased in a snowy, hollow shell in utter silence as we heard snow crunching around us.

"What the hell..." I heard one say. "Who the hell makes a snowman in the middle of the forest?"

We're in a snowman?

"What the hell you're doing?!" I heard Jerry roar. "They're already way ahead of us, let's go!"

I could hear the sounds of their trudges diminishing, and a few minutes later, the snowman's form began to break down. I quickly released myself from her embrace as she sighed in relief in the bullies' direction.

" _Whew_ ", she gasped. "Thank goodness they're gone."

Her silky, silver hair drifted like a curtain with the cool wind as she stretched her arms to the sky. I slowly backed from her as she turned towards me.

"Are you okay?"

This _can't_ be happening. Out of everyone in the world, _she_ had to be the one to step up for me. We're not _supposed_ to meet each other this way. We're not _supposed_ to be working together. We're not supposed to be _talking_ to each other. I don't remember this being our destiny, our fable in the storybook.

I'm not supposed to be here with Winter Frost.

 **FINALLY! I DID IT! YES! I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! Honestly, it is currently 11 o'clock at night on a Sunday, yet I wanted to get this up for you guys as soon as possible. I'm sorry that this may seemed rushed and sorta all over the place; I wanted to finish it right away so I could keep moving on with the story. I promised that this would be up on Friday but here we are...on a Sunday (almost Monday). I just finished my AP US History test on Friday and just went straight to bed. Summer is slowly approaching so I'm hoping to update more often then. Hopeful I don't encounter any writer's block AM I RIGHT AHAHAHAHAHH...**

 **Also, it may not seem like it on y'all phones, but the italicize and bold parts aren't showing up on the computer/desktop version so I'm sorry bout that and i had to add details to make that happen.  
**

 **Anyways, thank you for those who waited, and thank you for taking the time to read this. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: I Summon a Demon for a Popsicle**

Bad.

That's all I could say. **Bad**.

Do I even interact with her? The son of the boogeyman and the daughter of Jack Frost shouldn't even _be_ friends. Is that what's gonna happen? Us? _Friends?_

I should be running far far away. Hell, I'd take being a punching bag for Jerry and his gang. For some reason, my feet remained planted on the ground like invisible chains bounded me to the terrain, unable to move. It feels like my heart is ready to jump out of my chest and start sprinting. I feel like I've forgotten how to breathe.

She looked at me with worried eyes and slowly approached me.

"You don't look so good", she said. She turned to the direction the bullies ran off to, then back at me.

"They're gone now", she sighed, managing a light smile. "They won't hurt you anymore."

Finally, I regained strength and turned from her. I started to stomp through the steep level of snow, hoping to get away.

"Hey wait!"

Oh no.

I heard her feet quickly crunching in the ground behind me. "Where are you going?"

 _Don't answer, Charlie_ , I thought. _Don't answer._

I continued down my path, yet she still followed.

"Listen", she panted, "I know what you saw there was...freaky, but-"

She dashed quickly in front of me, bringing me to a halt. "I swear to you, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I quirked my eyebrow. She remained still, and nodded while raising her own eyebrows. That's when I completely curved around her and began walking again. Again, she kept following me.

"I, um..." She tumbled on her words. "I, uh, well...please keep this a secret, okay? I wanted to help you and, well..."

My hands were clamped onto my arms against my chest as I avoided several dry fallen trunks and branches that have fallen on the ground.

"...I had to do it." She still stayed on my path close behind me and huffed through the frigid air. Then I ceased to hear her own footsteps.

"Are...are you afraid of me?" she asked softly. I stopped and looked back at her.

" _Very_ ", I replied sternly. Her shoulders sank and her bulging icy eyes averted to the snowy ground. Her eyebrows furrowed as she held onto her arm.

"Oh, I'm...I'm sorry", she said softly. "I-I didn't mean to scare you..." She heaved a deep breath. "I wish..."

Her voice lowered to a whisper, but audible for me to hear it. "I wish I wasn't such a freak."

 _Nice one, Charles._

I made her feel unwanted near me. That was accomplished but...was it right? I should keep walking. She'd stop following me now, but it didn't settle inside me. I bit my chapped lip, and sighed a cool cloud that disappeared into the snowy sky.

"I'm a freak too."

The words escaped from my dry lips, and Winter shook her head.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"You're not as weird as me. Everyone thinks I'm weird."

"Everyone thinks I'm weird too."

The conversation kept going, and I was unable to stop what I was saying. It was dangerous to be this close right now, but...she shouldn't be ashamed for who she is.

She squinted at me as she jerked her head up. "Are you kidding?"

She brushed some silver hair out of her eyes. "You just saw snow come out of my hands. Nobody else can do that."

I shrugged. "I think it's pretty cool."

Her face relaxed as she tilted her head. "Really?"

I managed a dry smile. "Yeah."

She beamed and grinned warmly.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed. "Nobody has really said that to me before."

She delicately brushed a strand of her white silky hair behind her ear.

"I'm Winter", she said as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

My smile remained. "Charlie."

My mind was so conflicted. It was risky enough to reveal my name yet, at the same time, it was nice to be with someone who's as different as me.

She waved ecstatically. "It's nice to meet you, Charlie!"

I sheepishly waved from my crossed arms.

"Hi, um", I stammered, "thank you for saving me back there."

She shrugged joyfully. "It's no problem."

Winter began digging the tip of her shoe into the ground. "Sooooo..." She then threw her hand out in front of me.

"Do you want to be my friend?" She asked.

I sharply sucked in a large cold breath. My heart started racing again, and my hands clutched harder onto my arms. I shook my head rapidly.

"Y-you _really_ don't want to be friends with me", I said quickly.

"Yes I do", she answered, knitting her eyebrows. "You're really nice, and you think I'm cool. I think you're pretty cool too."

I hesitated, staggering back into the snow.  
"N-no, I'm not!" I could hear the volume of my voice raising. "I-I'm full of trouble!"

"So am I", Winter replied, still holding her hand out. "And...if you said you're a freak, then...we freaks gotta stick together right?"

I struggled to tell her that I'm not who she wants to hang out with. I'd put her in danger. I'd hurt her feelings. I'd _scare_ her. Yet, she still persisted, and I felt like everything was spinning.

It's because she doesn't know who I am.

Before I could yell at her or tell her to leave me before she makes the worst mistake of her life, I saw a large figure slowly trudging and looming over us. Many figures, actually, were coming for us.

I thrusted my hand and pointed behind her. "Look out!"

Before she could turn around and do something, Jerry grabbed her by her hood and looked at her as if he was grabbing the fur of a puppy and looking into its eyes.

"You _really_ thought you could get away?!"

His herd circled around us like some sacrificial circle, and two of his friends grabbed me by the arms and hoisted me up. I thrashed and kicked, but I couldn't loosen from their grip.

"Let me go!" I hollered, but my attention was focused on Winter. She gritted her teeth at the bully, and tried prying off his meaty fingers off her sweater. She looked fearless, yes, but I could sense her growing more terrified by the minute as she relentlessly kicked and shouted.

"Let. Go. Of. ME!"

Jerry turned to me, smirking as he pointed at Winter.

"I see you found yourself a little girlfriend", he snarled. "A very bratty-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Winter had unzipped herself from her sweater and fell on her feet. She spun around and kicked Jerry in the shin.

"AH! SUNNAVABITCH!"

He roared in pain and grabbed onto his leg as Winter rushed towards me, but was held back by some of Jerry's friends. The main bully got back his strength and grabbed Winter, holding her into the ground. She began struggling again, but Jerry's grip was stronger this time. I could feel my face burning and my heart throbbing. I thought my hands were on fire. Jerry fumes and snapped his head at me.

"You're next!" He grunted, still holding Winter down. "And as for _you..._ " He turned back to Winter. "Your parents obviously haven't whooped yo misbehavin' ass before. Well, I'll do em a _favor!_ "

Winter was almost whimpering now as Jerry's fist rose above her.

"This will teach y'all!" Jerry exclaimed. "You _NEVER MESS WITH ME!"_

Winter turned her head away, ready for the impact. Yet, before she shut her eyes tight, her glossy eyes met mine. I saw the fear in those eyes, and I hear my own heartbeat in my head. I felt so enraged that I couldn't stop the dark dust escaping from my palms.

"Yo what the fuck-"

Jerry's friends quickly released me as a dark cloud circled around me. Jerry looked up, his grip loosening enough for Winter to push him off. All their eyes were on me and the storm of dark sand forming behind me. I could feel my vision growing darker as the wind blew faster around us like a hurricane. The dark cloud soon grew knife-like talons with scaly limbs. The creature snarled its long fangs that were as sharp as the horns on its head. Its large, bat-like wings slowly rose above its head with its golden, menacing eyes peering down at the crowd of cruel boys.

Jerry jumped back as his gang stood behind him. He began swimming his way through his group, away from the monster. I could feel his fear. I could practically read him like an easy book. I could see what he feared.

"You're a _coward_ ", I sneered. Jerry looked into my dark eyes, his own bulging out of his head. He planted heavily, frozen in place.

"You control this group because you're so insecure. You want them to do whatever you want, and you don't want your _friends_ to see who you truly are: a wimpy, little boy who can't take a simple line of criticism. You compliment yourself, you cocky idiot, because deep down, you know you're **_NOTHING_** , so you make others feel like _THEY'RE_ _ **NOTHING**!_"

The words kept coming out of me like I was turning and reacting each page of Jerry's biography. I could see his legs trembling and some tears brimming at the corners of his eyes as his friends look towards him with questionable looks.

"Now, you will _NEVER_ HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"

An expression of terror still rested on each of their faces, but it was especially frozen on Jerry. They didn't say a word. Their mouths were gaping at the glaring gargoyle ready to attack above me.

"You're not saying anything", I stated, "because you know that I'm right." I tilted my head while staring deep into Jerry's petrified eyes. "Don't you?"

I squinted at all of them, disgusted at each person. Finally, I whispered,

" **Boo**."

The ferocious gargoyle screeched as it soared down to the group with outstretched claws, a trail of sand drifting from its wings. The crowd finally ran and screamed in horror as the gargoyle chased them through the forest.

At last, I was finally able to grasp onto myself again, and I fell to my knees, panting. The dark sand began to fade away, and the wind blew more gently through my raven black hair. I thought I was alone again, until I forgot someone laying on the floor before me.

I turned and saw Winter, her eyes the size of baseballs. She didn't moved, only stared at me. She was there the whole time. She _saw_ everything. Now, she _knows_ everything.

"You're..." she tried to say something, but quickly shut her mouth.

I frantically pushed myself back with my feet, away from her. I stared at the ground, peering down at my hands clutched into the white blanket. I...I did it again. I did it _again_.

My hands tightened into fists with my fingernails digging into my palms. "Now...do you see?"

I avoided her glance. "Do you see _why_ we can't be friends?" My face still felt like it was burning, but my eyes began to feel the same as well.

"You're the good guy." My voice starting quavering as warm tears glided down my cheeks. "I'm..." It became more difficult to hold back the tears, but the bottle that trapped so many of my emotions finally shattered.

"I'm the _bad_ guy!"

I started sobbing, feeling my chest grow heavier as I sat in my pool of mixed emotions. I wanted to punch the ground over and over again, or scream at the Man in the Moon for allowing this to happen to me.

"I'm the bad guy", I croaked, hunched over the ground. "I'm a _monster._ If we were friends, _I'll_ hurt you. _HE'LL_ hurt you."

I brushed the never-ending tears from my cheeks. "Stay...just stay away from me..."

I heard her brush through the snow, and I was expecting her to run off. However, I just heard those sounds growing nearer, and lifted my head to see Winter slowly approaching me. I jerked back, and she stopped slowly.

"You're not a monster."

I shook my head as I squinted at her. "Yes I am-"

"No", she stopped me. "You're not. You're not the bad guy."

"But I made them scared of me", I sobbed. "They're scared of me. I'm the real bully."

"Charlie", Winter said gently, as she sat near me but far enough to give me some space.

"You _saved_ me", she said, "you were nice to me, and made me feel better, but then you used your powers to _save_ me.

"Pitch uses his powers for bad. You...you used them for good." She leaned closer to me. "Maybe it wasn't a very _happy_ way of doing it, but you did something _good_. Pitch doesn't do that.

"My mom would tell me that my powers are a gift. I couldn't see that until I found you. Your powers are  
a gift. You can use them for good."

"Why can't you see?" I nearly snapped. "Why can't you see that I'm evil!"

"I just don't see you as his son."

My body froze when she said that. It felt like I was in complete and utter darkness before, but now, there seems to be a single fleck of light growing near me.

She smiled warmly. "Trust me", she said, "I wouldn't be here if I knew you were as bad as him."

The tears that continued streamed downed my cheek were now a mixture of joy and sadness.

She sees me, not as the son of Pitch Black, but as someone else. She really _sees_ me. She sees me.

Winter nodded softly and moved closer to me. She then tucked her arms around my chest and squeezed me lightly.

Winter Frost was hugging me. Winter Frost was _hugging me_.

"It's okay", she whispered, her warm breath brushing against my ear.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer. Despite being someone who manipulated ice and snow, she was warm with silky hair that smelled like fresh dew drops hanging off blades of grass. My tears seeped into her snowflake-covered sweater. For once in my life, I felt hopeful. I felt like something good was finally coming into my life.

"Thank you."

That's how I became friends with Winter Frost: the best and worst mistake of my life.

 **WOW! I HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING FOR A MONTH! GREAT JOB, AUTHOR! Seriously y'all. Sorry for making you wait this long. But now SUMMER IS HERE! THAT MEANS MORE UPDATES (unless writers block wants to take over me). I'm excited to bring in the new chapters for all that are waiting, and I'm more excited to read the stories on _Post Your Stories Here_ cuz I'm pretty behind on those. Thank you all for taking your time to read this and waiting so long for this to come out. Hopefully I can make a schedule for each chapter since each one seems to come out in different lengths. Anyways, thanks again and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
